There are many kinds of sports fans. Some watch sports events and simply enjoy the athletic spectacle. Other sports fans have memorized years of team rosters, game histories, player statistics, they dress up for games, and have an emotional investment in a sports event. Most sports fans are somewhere between the two extremes. However, any sports fan can appreciate watching a sports event with sports facts and statistics alongside a sports event display. Providing a model for those viewing such statistics, can enhance a viewer's experience.